


The Tudors, Season 3, Episode 4, The Death of a Queen

by TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Analysis, Episode Review, Episode: s03e04 The Death of a Queen, Meta, Nonfiction, Season/Series 04, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer/pseuds/TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer
Summary: Warning: Contains spoilers for the episode and the rest of the series. Complete.
Kudos: 2





	The Tudors, Season 3, Episode 4, The Death of a Queen

Open to Henry examining a large, model ship as he talks to Cromwell about Charles Brandon’s duty of killing rebels and completely innocent people. It’s mentioned the emperor is sending someone to help Henry find a husband for Mary, and he reveals he’s having an actual ship based off the model built for Jane to ride to her coronation to after she gives birth to his son.

Noticing the pamphlet Cromwell’s carrying around, he asks about it. It’s Pole’s pamphlet, and it condemns Henry as a heretic and adulterer. “So much for gratitude,” Henry notes.

Cromwell continues his “creature” has informed him about Pole’s papal legate status and the fact he’s visiting France. It’s believed Pole’s objective is to rekindle the rebellion.

In response, Henry babbles about having the sea as his mistress.

Meanwhile, Aske is brought before Rich and several men. Declaring Aske has been found guilty, Rich says he’ll be transported to York to be hung in chains.

At the Brandon household, Charles Brandon is getting ready to leave when CB and curly-haired Edward come in. Edward says he knows his father will do his duty, and sighing, Charles Brandon thanks him. After sending him to go check on the horses, Charles Brandon says he isn’t asking for CB’s blessing, but he is begging her not to send him off with her curse.

Declaring him “man of honour”, she asks him to show mercy.

I realise CB doesn’t know most of the things he’s done, but: a man of honour wouldn’t do half the things Charles Brandon has done. He’s had some honourable moments, yes, but most people who commit crimes against humanity are devoted to their dog, volunteer at a rape crisis centre, help an elderly neighbour bring in groceries, buy their kid a cone of ice-cream just because, and so on.

Next, one of the captains is brought before Rich and the other men. He’s offered leniency if he’ll sign the oath, and he does.

There’s a shot of Charles Brandon sans helmet leading men on horseback. The men stab people already lying on the ground. Next, they go round up people who are working in the fields, and Charles Brandon gives a speech about them being villainous traitors.

Yes, I’m sure the prepubescent boy shown not only fully understood Aske’s mission but was a key player in the rebels trying to fulfil it.

He does have brief moment of clarity when he looks at said boy as the boy’s mother protectively wraps her arms around him. However, even the memory of his wife leading his own son by the hand to say goodbye to him isn’t enough to stop him from declaring, not only will Henry not forgive them, but neither will God.

At the castle, Jane is having her hair washed when Henry comes in. They smile at one another, and he leaves.

Back to Charles Brandon, he stands near the tree the 74 men were hung on. Listening to the screams, he recites some of the Lord’s Prayer before begging God to forgive him for murdering innocent people.

Meanwhile, an ordained priest visits a chained Aske. When he shows his sympathies to the rebels’ cause, Aske expresses his disdain for Cromwell but notes he has to be careful not to do anything to put his family in jeopardy. Weirdly, Aske keeps calling the priest by the title of “Mister”. The priest asks if there’s anything he can do to help Aske, and the answer’s no.

Then, changing his mind, Aske has the priest tear some of his (Aske’s) collar off. Sewn inside was the diamond stone Mary gave him, and Aske begs the priest to give it to Mrs Aske.

Back to Charles Brandon, he looks at the dead people. The little boy is among them.

At court, a visibly pregnant Jane walks into a feast.

Meanwhile, Henry orders Francis to go to France to retrieve Pole. If the French king refuses to help, Francis is to track Pole down himself. Henry says he wants Pole alive.

At the feast, Anne goes off to dance with someone, and Jane notices a man handing Cromwell a bag of money. She asks Edward about it, and he explains the nobles are bribing Cromwell so that they can buy the leases to the suppressed abbeys. She asks if Henry knows, and the answer is he doesn’t ask questions as long as the treasury is in good shape.

Jane expresses her horror at religious houses being used in such a way, and Edward simply answers, “If you say so.” Expressing his admiration of the cleverness of it, he explains, by allowing new men to buy stakes of the kingdom, Cromwell is ensuring loyalty to Henry and himself.

Meanwhile, Francis grabs Anne away from her dance partner, and then, paying a guard, he pulls her behind some curtains. She protests, and each time she tells him to stop, he halts his movements, and they discuss her objections.

Granted, a person is under no obligation to discuss their objections, but she’s willing to be convinced.

There’s cool shot were Edward is seen looking around, presumably for his wife, through an opening in the curtain.

At York Castle, the Aske family comes to see a still chained Aske. His son is horrified, and his wife yells at the children to leave. She pushes the little boy when he tries to stay near his father. Aske says he deserves this, and Mrs Aske empathetically protests he doesn’t. As she’s dragged away, she insists to him he’s a good man.

Aske is led to the top of the tower, and he asks for the guards and other people to pray for him. Down below, Charles Brandon is standing. Seeing him, Aske includes him in the list of people he asks forgiveness from before declaring he’s forgiven Charles Brandon.

He’s killed.

Elsewhere, Cromwell has a VO about how he happy he is about the rebels being punished.

In the next scene, Tom Seymour and Francis meet a Frenchman who was sent by the French king.

It’s remarkable how similar Max Brown (Edward) and Andrew McNair (Tom) look.

The Frenchman says Pole has already headed somewhere I’m not even going to try to find the spelling for.

They’re given a meal, and Tom earns my thanks by asking where exactly the place Pole is headed is. It’s a town in Italy. Francis declares he’s going to kill Pole when they find him.

I don’t know if he thinks he knows what’s better for Henry than Henry does, if he’s just bloodthirsty, or if he’s personally insulted by Pole for some reason.

Whatever the reason, at least, I’m not left with the inexplicable impression someone else is unhealthily in love with Henry.

Back in England, Henry and Jane are being affectionate, and Eustace is announced. The emperor wants Mary to marry a man named Don Louie. Asking about the man, Henry wants to know if he’ll treat Mary right. Of course, he ruins it by making a tasteless joke about how, if the man treats Mary as a nun, having children will be a problem.

Later, Eustace talks to Mary about the offer. Having already fallen in love with Eustace’s description of Don Louie, Mary smiles at the thought of soon being married and having children. More of a father to her than Henry has ever been, Eustace smiles softly at her. He brings up the fact she’s been or will be reinstated in the succession, and her mood changing, Mary brings up Aske. She says she shouldn’t be thinking of her own happiness.

“Sweet madam, you have every right to think about it.” Aw.

In a meeting with clergymen, including Gardiner, Henry is annoyed. He wants them to agree on doctrine and not preach things he disagrees with. He orders them to form a commission among themselves to decide on the articles of the Church of England’s faith.

Oh, there’s a shot of Culpepper quietly standing in the background.

Bursting into the room, a man whispers to Henry about Jane.

Panicked, Henry rushes into Jane’s chambers, but calming him, she puts his hand on her stomach. The baby’s kicking.

I understand why she’d want him to get there quickly, but maybe a note telling him the baby was kicking and she wanted him to come feel it might have worked better than just sending someone to tell him she needed him.

Lying down, he talks to her stomach. “Edward. My son. Be strong.”

Speaking of Edwards, Charles Brandon and his curly-haired, inaccurately named Edward are fishing when Charles Brandon sees a hallucination of a man wearing the rebel’s badge. Edward can’t see the man, and Charles Brandon gets rough with him.

At the castle, Henry places Edward Seymour in charge of organising celebrations for his yet-to-be born son. Edward assures Henry he won’t need to cancel the tournament for his son’s birth this time.

I have a feeling Edward would kill Jane himself if she gave birth to a girl, and then, lie she died in childbirth.

Next, Edward brings up the fact the rebels hated Cromwell, and Henry makes it explicit Cromwell’s head was saved by the fact the rebels demanded it.

Meanwhile, Lady R and Jane have a conversation about a woman wanting one of her daughters to have a place at court. Next, Jane has Ursula help her unlace her gown. She makes it clear, if something should happen to her, she wants Ursula to be a comfort to Henry.

Then, going into labour, she begs Mary to stay with her.

Elsewhere, Henry’s told, and he gives orders to everyone.

There’s a scene of one of the pages going through the court hallways to announce what’s going on. Crossing himself, he hopes for a prince to soon arrive.

In her chambers, Jane has Mary fetch Catherine’s crucifix, and she explains it’s history. Mary states her belief Catherine is there with them to watch over Jane.

Meanwhile, Henry is praying.

There’s a brief scene showing Jane’s still in labour.

Next, Edward comes to talk to Henry. There will be a solemn procession through the city to pray for Jane’s health and the baby’s safe delivery, and Henry expresses worry about losing them both.

Elsewhere, Cromwell’s reading something when the sunlight comes through stained windows.

At the Brandon household, Charles Brandon is praying. CB kneels down next to him. Declaring he’s reconciled with God, he insists he’s done nothing against his conscience. To serve the king is to serve God is his justification.

CB announces she’s pregnant, and she’s understandably not thrilled to be carrying the baby of a cold-blooded murderer.

Later, Jane isn’t doing any better, and someone has the bright idea to let her see the surgeon opening his box to withdraw a knife.

He couldn’t have done this in another room? They couldn’t have stood in front of him or insisted on closing the curtains?

Mary desperately begs Jane to keep fighting.

Meanwhile, Henry’s told by Edward that the only way to save the baby might be a C-section, and this will likely kill Jane. Rather the woman’s whose life is in danger, Henry might have to choose between the two.

Later, Edward is pacing in the parlour area of Jane’s chambers when he hears a baby crying. Coming out, Lady R whispers to him, and he leaves.

Finding Henry’s slumped over a table asleep, he wakes Henry up to announce Jane’s given birth to a healthy baby boy. Henry is thrilled.

There are fireworks.

The next day, Mary and Henry take baby Edward to see a deathly pale Jane.

There’s a sweet scene of Elizabeth and Mary talking about Edward as they get ready for bed. Elizabeth expresses her belief boys aren’t more important than girls. Cutely, they sleep together.

Next, baby Edward is baptised.

Then, the physician talks to Henry about Jane’s rapidly deteriorating health. They enter Jane’s chambers, and Henry recognises her to be suffering from childbed fever. It’s revealed the same thing killed his mother. Dismissing everyone, he kisses Mary’s hand before she leaves.

Begging Jane not to leave, he also begs God not to take her. He says baby Edward needs his mother.

I don’t want Jane to die, but I think there are some people who’d like to have a word with him on behalf of Catherine and Mary and Anne and Elizabeth.

The episode ends with Jane’s death.

Fin.


End file.
